Mermaids Meet Vampires
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: When Bella is forced to move away from Forks to Australia to live with her cousins. What will happen? Who will she meet? what will she become? Will she ever see the Cullens again? Adopted from Govolturialecbella
1. I'm Moving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Adopted from Govolturialecbella

H20: just add water & twilight crossover

**Summary:**

**When Bella is forced to move away from Forks who will she meet and what will she become.**

**Chapter one **

**I'm moving**

One night before I went to the Cullen's my dad started a conversation with me about what it would be like if I went and lived my cousin Cleo in Australia for awhile he said it would be good and then he came out with it he told me "I know you like the sun and all so I kind of told them that you would go and live with them for a year or two," Charlie said.

"What?" I yelled at him "how could you do this to me you know I love it here in Forks, why Charlie why" and I began crying and I ran off to the Cullen's. As I got there I ran inside into Edwards arms still sobbing.

Then Edward asked me "what's wrong love" as he led me to the sofa. Then I explained to them what Charlie had told me they all looked like they would cry if they could. Edward just held me closer to him and asked me when my dad would send me to Australia I answered with a very simple answer which was "tomorrow."

I stayed with them for hours till Edward made me go home to sleep I said my goodbyes they would all see me again before the plane took off at 2:30. But I just didn't want to say good bye Edward would stay with me tonight as it would be our last night together in a long time we went home in my truck so Edward didn't have to go home I walked into the house ignoring Charlie and went straight to my room. Edward was already in there of course I picked up my pyjamas and went to the bathroom to get changed.

Edward told me that he would leave my side only once to go home get changed and come back in his car instead of Charlie thinking how did he get here without a car. When he came back he had Alice with him and explained to me "she wouldn't let me come without her to help you pack" he gave me a small smile and I smiled back at him I knew we would keep in touch and everything but I would miss not being in his arms not waking up to see him with me. I was so going to miss Forks and the people in this town but I would especially miss the Cullen's I would come back and see them at the holidays but the rest of the time I would be miserable.

As we walked into the house we all went straight to my room to pack my bags I would of course leave my truck here in Forks and I would go to the Airport in Edwards Volvo so he wouldn't need to leave me for even a second anymore. We packed everything we could find that looked alright for hot weather and of course Alice being Alice she had gotten me some new clothes as well everything was packed in my two brown and light pink suitcases. I dressed in a white tank top with jeans I had a skirt to change into on the plane Alice couldn't see anything wrong happening on the plane ride so I felt a little bit better but I was really sad I would be leaving the only true family I have had just disappear from me like that we would all keep in touch I knew that much. As we went to the station so I could go say bye to Charlie. Before we headed to their house because Edward wanted to give me something before I left to go to Australia. As we got to their house I was bombarded with hugs and we'll miss you after Edward got me into the house he took me up to his room and got out a long black velvet box.

He handed me the box and opened the lid. I was stunned at what was inside it was beautiful there was a beautiful gold locket with a picture of them together inside. And there was also a beautiful set of gold heart earrings. I gave him a hug and a kiss and told him "I love them I will never take the locket of and the earrings but I will have to take them out to sleep and shower," and with that he put the locket on me and I put the earrings in. I said a final goodbye to everyone and that I would miss them all because I really would. With that Edward took me to his car and we got in to go to the airport where I would say my final goodbye to Edward I didn't want to leave him but he couldn't come with me because of the sun. He couldn't come with me because he would get discovered immediately as he would start shining in the sun. Then he would have to leave so I am practically forcing him to stay here. When I get to Australia I shall call him I will miss him so much.

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	2. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
